Korg
Korg is a kronan warrior, gladiator and a member of the Warbound. Originally a member of a kronan scouting party along with his brother Margus, Korg and his fellow soldiers were forced to retreat and call off their invasion after being beaten back by Thor. On their way back to the kronan home planet, however, their ship got off track and disappeared into a wormhole. Having crashing landed on the desert planet of Sakaar, Korg and Margus were enslaved by the local populous to fight as gladiators. During their first battle, Korg was forced to kill Margus. Korg was placed on the same team as the Hulk, who was also stranded on Sakaar. Along with the Hulk and the rest of the team, they were freed by the Silver Surfer and started a rebellion against the Red King and proved to be a valuable ally. He accompanied the Hulk to Earth to get revenge upon the Illuminati. After Hulk's surrender, Korg and the rest of the Warbound evaded SHIELD capture and wandered the Earth looking for further adventure, becoming heroes in their own right. Battle vs. Angron (by Monkey Doctor 33) Prologue A pair of axes drop, a masterful gun smokes. An ancient armor broke, a million implants torn apart. A body battered, a titan on his knees. This is Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters. The Red Angel has never lost a battle in his life. Even If he ‘lost’ one, it would’ve been a pyrrhic victory for the enemy. His axes have slashed through powered armor, his Spite Furnace has melted many bodies, and his armor has taken blows worth of moons. But here he is, panting exhaustingly and miserably trying his best to stand up. His Butcher’s Nails were outside his head and he could neither think about nor remember why they were there the first place. Angron never kneels, even to his Father. Never. But who, or what, forced him in this dying state? Is he not one of Khorne’s favored Daemon Princes? Is he not the strongest Primarch the Golden One has created? Angron continuously coughs up blood as the same fluid also flows from his cranium and torso. The Armor of Mars’ surviving bits cannot hide the many scars and bruises he endured in the mysterious battle. Nevertheless, he tries his best to ignore the immense pain inflicted upon him. He eventually succeeds in gathering his mind, clashing with his raging thoughts to figure things out. His legs are too weak to stand up. He tolerates no weakness, but his nerves’ connection to his legs have been severed. With his remaining strength, he raises his head up, screaming in pain as he endures the lack of assistance from the Butcher’s Nails that helped him live. Looking up, Angron spots a figure standing taller than him, its form obscured by the red sun above them that hover over the red planet. Even if he’s kneeling, he is still a monstrous figure and this being still stands even some heads taller than him. Aside from its humanoid form, Angron has no idea what it is but he is still furious with the implication that this stranger has defeated him. His anger overtaking all his pain, he delivers a furious question: “Who are you?!” In response, the shadowy figure generates a gigantic great weapon from his hands and lifts it up. Knowing what will happen next, Angron responds by roaring in defiance and pure dread. The great black weapon soon finds itself crushing the Primarch’s head, ending his life... ... or so he thought. In seconds, Angron suddenly finds himself snapping back to life inside a dungeon. The Lord of the Red Sand’s limbs are restrained by mighty chains, but he can feel every single one of his nerves fine and no pain at all. Even the Butcher’s Nails growing pains are nothing but minor headaches compared to the searing burns that used to torment him every day and night. Upon seeing the place, Angron immediately attempts to escape, struggling to break free of the chains. He does not dream, and whoever made him experience that nightmare will die for such insult, for he does not surrender to or lose against anyone. “Fools! You think these chains can hold me for long?! I am Angron! I...” Angron’s stormy rant is quickly interrupted by a familiar voice he never heard of for long. Not since the Horus Heresy. Not since his ascension to Daemonhood. “Those chains are made of adamantium, brother. You know well of this,” turning his head to his right side where there’s apparently another chamber which is separated by an energy field, Angron sees his beloved brother and the Primarch responsible for his ascension: Lorgar, the Word Bearer. Barely containing his shock and outrage, Angron calls out to his brother who he knew ascended like him, too, but never met even up to the 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon. “Lorgar! What madness is this! Why am I here? Why are you here? Why are we here? How can we return to these cursed bodies?” “I’m afraid I am without answers, too, brother. All I remember was a voice repeating your name to me and a splitting headache. Then here I am, no longer one with the blessings of Chaos. I found myself wanting for answers, as well. Then suddenly you appeared out of nowhere in chains there,” Lorgar answered. However, in a moment of clarity, Angron saw through his ‘lie’. “You know these binders are adamantium!” “Good. I see that your Butcher’s Nails have indeed been refitted. Do you feel the full extent of your brain now?” Lorgar’s words would’ve pissed off Angron even more back in the days, but Angron found himself suddenly being able to think more clearly and with less pain. “Yes. Yes, I do, Lorgar. Now tell me what is happening!” Angron shouts out and flexes his arms, straining the adamantium shackles. After saying that, the dungeons suddenly shudder and rocks fall from the ceilings of the place. The energy field powers down, allowing Lorgar to approach Angron. The Angry Primarch still can’t figure out what’s going on and his most trusted brother is slowly becoming just as annoying as Leman Russ. Lucky for Lorgar, Angron’s rage gets a brief halt as the Wisest of the Wise uses his telekinesis to free him. “Now, brother..,” Lorgar’s words are cut short by Angron’s first burst of unbridled rage for the day, slamming the Urizen to the wall with such a force that a piece of the Armor of the Word falls off. Lorgar quickly notices this but continues his words to his brother. “Listen to me, Angron. Our captors want us to fight battles that aren’t our business. Whoever they are, they hold so much power they could devolve us to these grotesque bodies. Even with our combined strengths, their powers are beyond us. I’ve seen the fighters they enslaved and used. Warriors, legends, gods! Believe me, as you will, but never think you can be free of this pandemonium. Victory might ensure your return, but even I know not of where the champions go after winning their battles,” Lorgar explains. “Hmph. You imply you have been under these false gods’ stead. Yet here you are, ‘advising’ me on matters I will put an end to shortly with my axes. I take it you’ve been given some special treatment?”, Angron ponders as he slowly loosens his grip over Lorgar. “I am among the Uncounted Ones, Angron. We who have been chosen to fight, but have yet to face any new battles. The battles of every warrior are recorded, but not us. Not us. At least for the moment.” “Then I will see you fall in your next battle, brother,” Angron mockingly states to Lorgar. After deciding to refocus his efforts to what he can easily conclude as his next battle, he begins to look around for weapons he can use. His muscles are already powerful, but he doesn’t know who he will be fighting later, and he will take no chances here. Victory is his only option. And If Skarbrand is of any inspiration, that means Angron can still glorify Khorne even without being a Daemon Prince. Besides, he abandoned that Corpse God long ago, and the Blood God knows he still trusts him. “Are there not any arms I can utilize, Lorgar? In that case, I am quite content to beat my opponent with my bare hands. It will be much easier to gift Khorne blood and skulls by ripping them apart.” “That won’t be necessary,” in an instance, Lorgar points out to the middle section of the dungeons’ walls. Though he cannot feel happiness, Angron is quite satisfied with the presence of his weapons. He may not like the false gods, but at least they know how to arm their fighters. First, he takes his twin dealers of death: Gorechild and Gorefather. Upon grabbing the axes, he performs several intricate moves to regain his finesse over the weapons. He knew the Gorefather was recovered by his Equerry, Kharn (an offense he would rectify should he return), but soon found out that this particular axe is just the same as the one he used before his ascension. He then sees his Spite Furnace just below the rack that hangs the axes. Although he rarely used it, the pistol is still a welcome addition to his limited arsenal. Holstering the pistol, he turns to Lorgar and asks, “So, when will I fight?” Lorgar’s response? He’s not even there anymore. Angron’s all alone in the dungeons, and not even a scrap of Lorgar’s damaged armor remains. His fury finally returns and he expresses such by smashing the wall in front of him, opposite to the weapons rack. The prison shakes once again, but no single piece of stone is moved or cracked by the Primarch's demi-godly muscles. Enraged by the implication that his strength has withered, Angron roars in primal wrath and begins to punch the stones with his fists, each blow shuddering the walls and getting increasingly more devastating. - In another dungeon, a bulky insectoid is slammed into the wall by a rocky figure. He is Miek, the Unhived; Miek, the Warbound; Miek, the Betrayer. Right now, he is getting the pounding of his life by a former friend of his: Korg, the Kronan. Before suddenly finding himself in this unknown prison with this treacherous Sakaaran native, Korg had been traveling along a new band of friends which consisted of a Brood-human hybrid, a plant-human hybrid, a recovering supervillainess, and a Hulk-Wolverine hybrid alongside a bunch of others. They had decided to band together after escaping the clutches of Roxxon and the hostility of Weirdworld. In a travel of theirs, Korg was abducted by an unknown force in the middle of a battle. How he came to be cannot be recounted, but he remembered having a strange dream where a monstrous Miek killed the Warbound, including the Worldbreaker, yet leaving him barely alive. Of course, it's not a favourable experience for him to wake up in the company of the treacherous Native who also betrayed the Hulk in reality. Squishing him to the wall, Korg angrily spits out some words on him, "Betrayer! Why am I here?! And what are you doing here?!" "Korg! K--Korg, please, let me explain! I am not here to kill you!", Miek pleads for his former friend's mercy, clearly showing pain despite possessing a substantially improved body from his puny original form. He is far weaker than the Stone Man of Saturn by bounds. "Indeed, you are not. But you will!", Korg continues to pound on the helpless Sakaaran by slamming him down before putting his foot on his chest. He continuously keeps the pressure on and eventually starts to suffocate him. "Korg... this isn't you!" Upon hearing his words, Korg reluctantly stops his torment of Miek and releases him. He looks at the struggling Miek, who attempts to get up, and says, "You, you killed us all!" "That was just a dream to rile up your anger, Korg! To make you more... angry for the battle!", Korg becomes curious the moment he hears the word 'battle' and goes to ask Miek, now with a more well-reasoned voice. "Battle? What battle? What is going on here?" "There are these... 'users' who capture... 'warriors' like you to fight battles across many worlds! You have been chosen to fight a battle to the death! A great many battles have been fought in the past... I've seen them before! But never have I been sure of what happens to them after their victories," Miek gets up and looks up to Korg, brushing off the dust on his carapace. "(Brief silence) I see. What of you, then? Do you not fight?" "I am only sent here to tell you what you will face! I don't know who they are, but they brought me back to life after what had happened in Savage Land. I know you don't trust me, but..." "I know, Miek. I know. For now, I will see this battle for myself. No matter who I will fight, I must return home to aid my allies. Of you, I could care less of what will happen to you. But know that I will not let you die for now," Korg states as he reverts to his more reasonable self. "Thank you, Korg. I wish you... good luck. I heard that your opponent is someone whose strength is close to a... god." "I've survived gods before, and I have no intention to lose. Now, do I fight with only my hands or..." "You may want to take that thing behind you," Korg immediately turns and sees a large two-handed axe mounted upon a rack. While he has no attachment to such object, he is delighted to its return and shows familiarity over it. Indeed, it was the same axe he used in Weirdworld. He equips the weapon, its head glowing with blue energy the moment the Kronan's hands grip it, as if it is equally happy to see him. "This one will do. Now when will I fight?", Korg's question is left unresponded as he discovered Miek's disappearance. He is surprised at this sight and continuously calls out his name, attempting a search. His efforts are stopped when an earthquake suddenly shakes the place. Korg is knocked down by the earthquake and braces himself for whatever will happen next, until it stops. That is when a voice calls out to Korg, summoning him to fight. "Korg, the Kronan, it is time." With a look signifying his readiness for battle, Korg strengthens his grip over the axe and replies, "Bring it on." In an instance, a portal materializes in the middle of the dungeon, revealing a giant sandy arena to behold. Korg grunts in steadiness as he prepares for the worst. He is ready to swing his axe at a moment's notice and crush his opponents, whoever they are. As he steps into the arena, another portal can be seen at a distance, where a large armored figure steps out of his prison. - The moment the portal appears, Angron wisely stops his pointless rage (for the moment) and walks out of it. Outside, Angron is greeted with swirling maelstorms of sand which obscures his vision. He is unfazed by the heavy windstorm, instead being reminded of his homeworld, Nuceria. Such moment of remembrance stops when the sandstorm stops, as well, exposing the city-sized arena and blood-red skies filled with numerous stars. This isn't it, but it sure does remind him of his dream. After observing the foreign space, Angron turns his sight straight to see who he is fighting. His superhuman sight allows him to at least make up a rough sketch of who he is to fight. From the looks of it, he's not exactly an imposing person. However, something tells him that he isn't as meek as any of those Ultramarines. "Is this truly my challenger? Clearly, my captors have no idea of the victims Khorne slaughters!", surprisingly, the Primarch's boast is replied by a voice that is not of Lorgar's. "Oh, your opponent is more than a match for you, Angron." "(Growls) We'll see about that. No matter who he is, Khorne will be content with the blood and skull I shall deliver to him shortly," Angron brazenly replies and proceeds to approach his enemy, content to rip the skull out of his head and spill his blood for his God of War. That is, if the Kronan has any skulls or blood to take from. On the other side, Korg is already on his way towards the center of the arena where the battle of his life will be fought. He has battled alongside the King of Sakaar against innumerable odds, but today, he has to fend off a godly threat on his own with his very strength. Without any words, he marches on to the center while his opponent does the same. As they close in the distance, the two finally see one another, examining each other. Upon reaching the center, the two stand face-to-face, several meters apart. Korg stares at the Primarch in defiance of fear while Angron stares back with malice and unbriddled anger. Korg silently analyzes Angron in an attempt to exploit any weaknesses. His armor seems to be tough, but as his green friend demonstrated, nothing is unbreakable. He wields two chainsaw-axe hybrid weapons. They are effective weapons against the flesh, but Kronans are inorganic beings of stone. An energy gun is holstered by the giant's right hip, perhaps the most effective weapon he has aside from his strength in damaging Korg. Finally, Korg takes notice of whatever cables dangle from the back of his head. He doesn't know what they are but takes note of its presence. Angron's mind hasn't been fully taken over by rage right now, but even with some of his sanity he cannot comprehend much about Korg other than the fact that he is a man of stone. His axe is mundane and its long handle can be easily broken. If anything can be exploited of him, it's his eyes. "Before I pulverize you to pieces, I wish to know who I am about to slaughter," Angron breaks the silence with a fearsome request, standing his ground. "I am Korg of Krona, son of O-Korg and Ahna. Brother-killer of Margus, Warbound, Ally to the World Breaker, and the Protector of Weirdworld," Korg states as he gets ready to fight, axe up front. "I am Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters, Lord of the Red Sand, and the Oathbreaker. Today, your corpse will adorn the Brass Keep of Khorne!" Battle Angron's battle cry is followed with the Primarch sinking his hands deep into the ground beneath him, lifting it up and taking Korg by surprise as he gets flattened by a titanic piece of rock. A sound of panic accompanies the thunderous crash of the stone, satisfying Angron. He steps on to the large rock and walks towards the supposed position of Korg's body. However, he didn't notice Korg actually holding up the piece of stone with both his hands which still wield the axe. When he hears Angron's footsteps, he immediately delivers a mighty push that surprises him and nearly sends him getting crushed. With his supernatural speed and strength, Angron managed to scale the stone before getting sandwich-ed by it, leaping off the platform with Gorechild and Gorefather revved-up to greet Korg who hastily re-equips his axe. He brings up the handle of his axe just in time to hold back the twin axes, but he is pushed back by the sheer force of Angron's backing muscles. The Red Angel angrily stares and roars at the Saturnian as he increases the speed of his chainaxe to cut off the long handle of his enemy's axes. Not a stupid brute, Korg quickly takes notice of this and quickly pushes him back. He then stomps his foot with such a force he screams out in pain. In this moment, the twin axes' contact with the energy axe of Korg loosens and he immediately disengages his axe before delivering a headbutt to the World Eater's head. A being made of stone and strength, this very act increases the pain of Angron's Butcher's Nails, prompting him to yell out in even more pain after getting knocked back. Korg takes advantage of the disoriented Primarch and swings his energy axe at his face, opting to ignore his armor. The axe inflicts a gaping wound upon Angron's cheek, further enraging him and triggering his Butcher's Nails to produce an even more potent adrenaline rush to him. He roars once again at the charging Korg who attempts to split open his skull with an overhead swing. He reacts by side-stepping his attack and punching his face to the ground, creating a small crater. Korg tries to get up and retaliate, but Angron continues to slam his face to the ground for five times in rapid succession before throwing him over his head. Korg's rough landing creates a crater larger than the previous one, and the Kronan struggles to get up, his body shuddering from head to toe. Angron rushes at breakneck speeds to try execute him, thinking about nothing but to separate his head from his neck. Surely enough, when he grabs Korg's shoulder, the Kronan counters by turning around and sending his stone fist crashing on to the Primarch's injured face and sending him sprawling back. Angron swiftly recovers and charges at Korg who is also charging after recovering, quickly disarming him of his axe with a three-hit spinning attack with the Gorefather and Gorechild, ending the onslaught with a downward slash from the Gorefather to the back of Korg's head. With both his axes, Angron attempts to strike the unseeing Korg, only to be disrupted when he throws up a dust of sand at his eyes. His attack failed, Korg steps toward the distracted enemy and delivers two devastating punches at Angron's armor, damaging it and bruising the flesh beneath. Korg is about to deliver a third punch to the face, but such punch is fastly intercepted by Angron who punches back (since he still wields his axes) the fist at the cost of some broken finger bones. Before Korg can use his remaining hand to attack him, Angron uses the Gorechild in his other hand to slash Korg's right eye, prompting him to scream out in hellish pain and bleeding yellow blood. "You... bleed!", the exhilarated Primarch bellows before stepping back from the wounded Korg, winding up to smash him away with his axes. To his surprise, his dual-axe swing is intercepted by Korg's hands. Korg crushes Angron's hands and makes him let out yet another tormenting pain. They're still functional, but for now, the twin chainaxes won't be used by the Primarch. "So do you!", in an instance, Korg lets Angron's hands go as he delivers a jumping knee strike on to his face, disconnecting one of the Butcher's Nails from his head. The amount of pain Angron is bearing as of now is unimaginable as he howls in fury, attempting to hold off the pain. However, Angron is accustomed to pain and he himself felt greater before he came here. The Slave of Nuceria musters his demi-godly strength and continues the fight, surprising Korg with his suddenly increased speed by sprinting at him and punching him multiple times within a second. Angron brings him on his knees again with two savage kicks. He proceeds to unholster and use his Spite Furnace, blasting the Kronan's face with the fury of a miniature sun for three shots. Korg tries not to get his left eye permanentlly blinded and succeeds in doing so, turning his head away before Angron's last shot gets to burn his eye. Nevertheless, he doesn't get to strike back as Angron grabs him by the neck and leaps up high before throwing him away. Korg's landing creates a large hole as if a meteor has just struck the Earth, kicking up a large dust cloud. After landing and creating a crater himself, Angron proceeds to jump out of the crater and runs at breakneck speeds to Korg's location. His Butcher's Nails are spiraling out of control and he has absolutely no self-control whatsoever. At the center of the hole, Korg surprisingly gets up with some difficulty. His head is spinning around, his right eye is still bleeding pus, and he's just taken the heat of suns. However, for once, Korg realizes the most crucial weakness of his opponent the moment he hears a familiar primal roar and recomposes his mind. "He is like the Hulk, but he cannot control his anger!", the Kronan turns back and sees Angron leaping again at him, trying to smash him. Korg responds by leaping at him as well and delivers a powerful punch that sends Angron flying back the place where he jumped. The relentless demigod he is, Angron immediately gets up as if nothing happened while Korg tears apart some chunks of rocks from the ground. He throws those chunks at Angron who's still fast enough to dodge all of them despite his wounds. When he is within striking range, the Stone Man smashes a big sandstone to crush him. Korg tries to smash him again, but Angron bolts toward him and smashes his head sideways, knocking him off-balance. With rage-fueled muscles and insane doses of adrenaline, Angron grabs Korg and throws him across the entire city-sized arena. Within seconds, Korg's body hits the unbreakable walls of the arena. Angron leaps high in a single bound and stands several meters away from the now-motionless Korg. The Nails are still going ham but Angron is filled with malicious glee as of now. He has defeated this mighty foe who apparently bleeds and he is off to offer his skull and blood for Khorne. Approaching him, Angron chokes the dying Warbound and gathers his might to take his head. As he tries to separate his skull from his supposed skeleton, Angron finds himself struggling in such effort and begins to create a strain on both his muscles and his mind. After letting out a primeval roar of disapproval, suddenly he is greeted with a voice that utterly defies his expectations. "This ends now!" Korg, apparently still fine after the ordeal, quickly gets up and unleashes a thunderclap that cripples Angron's senses. Korg's fists hammer into the Armor of Mars and they smash the Primarch down with an apocalyptic strength that creates a medium earthquake throughout the arena. Within moments, the Armor of Mars is reduced to nothing but smithereens. The sheer damage Angron suffers ultimately push the Butcher's Nails over its limits, utterly making Angron nothing but a mindless beast whose body is slowly dying. Korg tries to smash deliver one final smash to defeat Angron, but the Primarch proves to be more enduring than he expected. Not wanting to be tormented by the daemons of the Blood God, Angron pulls himself toward Korg and unthinkingly headbutts him. This serves only to damage his brain even further and only knock Korg a small distance away. For all its ineffectiveness, Angron's assault isn't done yet and he managed to smash his feet off the ground. Wanting to kill Korg as soon as possible, Angron begins to rampage upon Korg's face with his broken fists with speed rivaling the fire rate of an Assault Cannon. Korg's vision begins to be hampered as he continuously receives a beating that can destroy buildings and Angron slowly but surely is beginning to shatter his left eye. Gathering his remaining focus and grit, Korg punches his face again and sends him stumbling in excruciating pain. Korg stands, but doesn't immediately beat the everlasting crap out of him. He witnesses the sheer pain and torturous state he is in and takes a moment of silence. He was considering to kill him, but something tells him he is not worth the death. He's already tormented in such a way that he's basically living Hell right now. Yet this moment of sympathy is broken within four seconds, as Angron suddenly turns back at him and delivers a demonic screech from a mangled body. This shocks Korg and he's left struggling when the savage demigod corners him. As mighty as Korg is, he is unable to prevent Angron finally gouging out his left eye, completely blinding him. After a harrowing scream comes out of the Kronan's throat, Korg is forced to end his opponent by violently tearing apart the cables that connect to Angron's head and body: his Butcher's Nails. Korg cannot see the consequence of what he has done. But after clinging and pulling out some things from his head, Angron's torturous choruses fall silent to Korg's hearing. He feels hot blood and mechanical components sprawling over his hands, and a large body drops right at his chest. Korg steps aside and reassembles his brain, trying to comprehend what has happened for the last few minutes. This is a 'glorious' victory for his captors, yes, but one that he dreads. "What have I done?" "You have won. You have proven yourself the deadlier warrior," a telepathic voice calls out to the Kronan. "You would have me participate in this unnecessary bloodshed?!", Korg replies in a furious tone as he wipes off everything that smears his hands. "You are a gladiator, Kronan. You are a warrior. And that makes you eligible for our tournaments. Well, mine, to be exact," Korg lets a thought sink in before responding to the voice. "I have won this battle. But it seems that you still wish to play more games with me. Perhaps, until I meet my doom in the hands of some eldritch abomination, I can finally be free?" "You can say so. But hey, what do you know? It's your lucky day. You're not going to fight another battle after this, so yes, I'm sending you home, now. Know this, however, your time in my arena isn't over yet." "You will find no joy in my battles, stranger." "I will, Korg. And so will the Users. Now, run along, Little Kronan. It is time you rejoin your pack," a blue portal similar to the one that led to the arena earlier materializes near Korg just as his eyes are healed by the unknown entity. With his vision recovered, he witnesses the carnage he unwittingly made. Angron's corpse lies in ruins and his brains are all over the place, mixed up with grotesque machinery and unknown liquids. Korg is unfazed by acts of brutality, but this one just puts a break in his heart. Yet for all he is feeling, it is not time for him to mourn or stay in that place. "Very well. Angron, I know not of who you were, but you were a worthy opponent. May the afterlife be kind to you, friend." "Eh, don't be too overly attached, Korg. "Shut up. If you are to speak in riddles, at least make your form be known," Korg's demand is responded with the arrival of a small figure who stands on top of the walls near him. Korg does not spot it, however. "Do you want to speak with me or do you want to help your friends kill those Chaos Skrullduggers"", left without much options, Korg decides to enter the portal and return to Earth-616, safe and sound. The figure on the other hand, apparently a small chimpanzee, delivers one last quip before teleporting away. "That was pretty fun." WINNER: KORG Expert's Opinion The weapons may not have much effect on the gladiators, but superiority in physical attributes sure have a great impact upon the battle. Angron is no slouch as he is physically the strongest Primarch in existence. He has over thousands of years worth of experience and has battled against insurmountable odds. What led to his downfall in this match is his short-sighted mentality and his lack of tactical acumen. He is by no means a good tactician on his own, but his many battles were waged without even thinking just for one bit. Korg too is no dedicated strategist, but his clearer mind and his appliance of strategy in fights against beings stronger than him give him the day's victory. Believe it or not, Korg is also stronger and more durable than Angron as he's taken on some of the Marvel Universe's heavy hitters and survive the day without much damage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Alien Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors